


"Untitled Anime Fantasy Romcom Starring God*"

by Exstarsis



Category: Christian Bible, anime - Fandom
Genre: Other, Relationship Agnostic, This is also self-parody., this is parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exstarsis/pseuds/Exstarsis
Summary: A lanky, barely-pubescent girl in a white shift sprawled giggling in the wreckage of my couch. When she glanced up at me, her eyes sparkled. “Hi! I’m God!”
Kudos: 6





	"Untitled Anime Fantasy Romcom Starring God*"

THE PITCH:

_A lanky, barely-pubescent girl in a white shift sprawled giggling in the wreckage of my couch. When she glanced up at me, her eyes sparkled. “Hi! I’m God!”  
_

* * *

She really was, too. She didn’t perform miracles. They just kind of slipped out. She didn’t explain anything, didn’t preach, didn’t teach. Her judgements seemed like whims. She calmed murderers and threatened crowds. She didn’t care if we believed her, or _in_ her. She laughed at the thought.

Nothing seemed to hurt her. 

Except my love

They’re going to kill her. They’ll be coming for her at dawn. I sold her. She’d always told me that she’d come to me for a reason. That I was special. She said I could save the world. She said I could show her what life really meant.

And my God, I am. I love her, and I am.

**Author's Note:**

> *And We Could Call The Narrator Judas.
> 
> This is a joke. I would never inflict the above on the world without a contract.*
> 
> *or equivalent temptation
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this far. Sometimes things get lonely, so know: I appreciate you!


End file.
